<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder and Chance by Meronnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403441">Thunder and Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meronnia/pseuds/Meronnia'>Meronnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Childhood, Comfort, Confession, Cute, FFXV, Fluff, Friendship, IgNoct, In game Canon, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Storm - Freeform, in canon, kiss, present, raining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meronnia/pseuds/Meronnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm that grumble taking away the quiet and the sleep of the right hand of the future king. A single word that means the world for him: “Noct?”<br/>A lot can be shared in a life time; but a lot more seems to slip between the raindrops and a sudden blurt of honesty. <br/>“As long as you stand by me”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder and Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis was used to be woken up. Gently, abruptly, loudly, quietly...it didn’t matter. Waking up and being ready for everything was part of his job description and, if he was honest with himself, it wasn’t like he enjoyed the activity of sleeping in the first place so...it wasn’t really a lose for him.</p>
<p>“Light sleep and quick reflects” A saying among the glaives that he carried by heart since the short time he had to train with one or two of them.</p>
<p>Yet, that didn’t mean that he didn’t prefer certain ways of waking over others.</p>
<p>His heart thundered so quickly and so strongly just behind his collarbones that he felt like a wild animal just jumped over him; the roar that felt as if it was right beside his ear supporting his theory. He threw the cover that he shared with the other three in that narrow tent where they were passing the night and jumped looking for his glasses with a hand, while the other pull out one of his faithful daggers. A single word that meant the world for him:</p>
<p>-Noct! -The thin door of the tent was open and a cold breeze saluted him while the darkness mocked his attempts of focusing his sight.</p>
<p>-Mh? -His answer was so uninterested, so soft. Ignis slowly put down the weapon and with pinched the bridge of his nose to push upward and press over his eyes. His index and thumb rubbing over his tired eyelids.</p>
<p>-Are you alright? I...I heard something. -His mouth was dry and his body screamed in protest, demanding to be put at ease after what looked like a false alarm. When was the last time he had a decent rest?</p>
<p>-Maybe it was a thunder. -The tendency that Noctis has to address just a part of the statement that he heard made him smile with resignation, finally facing him.</p>
<p>Noct was sitting right on the entrance, his blue eyes entertained in the dark sky. It was dark, but Ignis could made out how his eyelashes were drawn in the line of his profile. He waited, but no other word was mumbled.</p>
<p>His lips were partially parted, as they always did when the prince looked up; a sweet, childish gesture that remained attached to him more than twelve years later. Ignis moved carefully, checking on the other two that remained soundly asleep; walking with two long steps that were soft and caring into not stepping in either of their limbs.</p>
<p>-Watching the rain, then? It is an odd event for the prince of the pillows to be awake for nothing. -A little teasing. Quiet words that were almost muted by the pouring rain.</p>
<p>-What? -He sat beside him, those precious sapphires looking back at him with the magic of the fight. Wasn’t he an indomitable spirit? A lopsided smile that threatened with hollow malice. -You better repeat that, specs. -</p>
<p>Ignis smiled again but shook his head.</p>
<p>-Nothing, nothing. It is a pretty night, anyway. -He looked outside, the little elevation that that piece of land offered them allowing a wonderful sight over that deserted place. He waited a little in silence, the whistling sound of Prompto snores audible even with the weather. -Remember when you were afraid of thunder? -</p>
<p>The prince rolled his eyes, changing his position into that special way of sitting he had that fitted everyone except royalty. His right arm over his knee, while his left leg crossed under. His hand partially covering his lips. Another smile that betrayed his owner.</p>
<p>-No. As far as I remember, I’ve <em>never</em><span> being afraid of thunder. -A huffing that was a little too obvious to believe.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>-Really? -</span>
  <span>He faked a sudden interest into a particular cloud, knowing well that Noctis wouldn’t look at him unless he, himself, wasn’t looking. -Well, I must remember wrongly, then. I recall that, when you were six you were terrified about them. Actually, I remember how I opened your door and you were crying, hiding under the covers of that bed that seemed so huge for such a little prince.-The other clicked his tongue and, from the corner of his eye, Ignis saw his rolling his eyes at the sentence. Still, his smile remained. -I recall that I recently learned simple, almost useless spells and, as I wanted to practice, I carried a crystal everywhere. It was small and blue. -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven-haired had now his head resting over his hand that was over his knee; his cheek round and mushy. He wasn’t looking at Ignis anymore, but past him. Into his memory. An image of a younger adviser there, his hair down and the glasses he sometimes refused to wear, crooked. </span>
  <span>He was mouthing something, but Noctis couldn’t listen. His own small hands covering his ears as the cold tears ran over his heated face. </span>
</p>
<p>-You made a fort. -He trailed, trying to grasp the rest of the memory. So long ago that the edges were already faded.</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>We</em>
  <span>, made a fort. -Ignis corrected, looking at the rain slow down in the middle of the tempest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-And you lit that crystal and </span>
  <span>then...-</span>
</p>
<p><em>Then</em> <em>everything lit up. Chasing the shadows away.</em></p>
<p>
  <span>-You said it was like a star. -The tallest was laughing now. His hand curled in that loose fist that covered his lips politely. He sighed shortly after, making the prince miss it immediately. -I was a bit </span>
  <span>embarrassed</span>
  <span> but...I was glad I managed to make you smile.-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Embarrassed? Why? -The rain stopped but Noctis didn’t noticed, already too busy staring at the man that made his days shine. </span>
</p>
<p>-I don’t know. You are a prince. It was really a heavy title the first time I met you. -He ruffled his hair and the youngest pouted.</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>Was?-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
  <span>Yes. I guess with time I got used to it. Besides...You are more like a baby than a big, charming tale like prince. -</span>
</p>
<p>Noct pushed him at last making him laugh again. A soft and tender noise that was so contagious that the other didn’t have any other choice than laughing too. Their other two friends too comfortable inside the tent to wake up.</p>
<p>Another thunder screamed loudly, shaking the ground. So close that felt like they were over a dormant dark creature that they woke with their laughs. Noctis thought in the first time he faced an iron giant, just in the middle of the night...like that. He instinctively grabbed Ignis arm, pushing his body against him as his other hand sparkled with the distinctive light of the Lucis’ ancient magic.</p>
<p>-It was just another thunder. -Ignis’ gentle voice called him up. His eyes tender as well as his sweet smile. So close that a blush crawled all the way to his nose, making him bite his lower lip.</p>
<p>-I know. -Noctis replayed, trying to sound brave and uninterested. Even when his voice betrayed him coming out as just a whisper.</p>
<p>
  <span>-Is something wrong? -He didn’t try to move and the prince couldn’t find the strength to do it himself, </span>
  <span>no words coming out from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>“<em>Say something Noct.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
  <span>Prince, if you keep staring like that, someone is going to get the wrong idea. -The brunet arched his thin eyebrows a little and Noctis pursed his lips, trying to snap away from that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had a time going on. Perhaps since the fight he had with him when he was still in highschool. </span>
  <em>That thing</em>
  <span>. He couldn’t name it. </span>
</p>
<p>It happened whenever he got that close, whenever he looked him that way. Tender eyes, sweet smile. A recipe for his dismay. For his inner disaster.</p>
<p>How could you fix something you didn’t even know was happening? Was that something that happened to every friend?</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis thought about Prompto and discarded the idea. Gladio was like a big brother and Prompto surely was his best friend but he didn’t feel </span>
  <em>The Thing</em>
  <span> around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart didn’t do </span>
  <em>the other thing</em>
  <span> either. It didn’t slow down so painfully that made him feel that he could just drift away in the most wonderful sleep. His eyes wouldn’t get fixed on a detail of their faces while he was really looking. Sure, he would stare at them once and a while but usually he just got lost in the other thousand unimportant thoughts he carried inside his mind, not really looking at them. But with Ignis...He noticed how his lips curled when he smiled. How slick his hair was, so perfectly combed. If his glasses needed to be cleaned or if they were, as almost always, pristine. He noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>At first he thought that perhaps this happened with Luna as well; but as he kept talking with her with letters they both agree their relationship was more of best friends that had a duty.</p>
<p>Noctis would read his letters excitedly but never once was so nervous to open one that he better left it close for three whole days. Just like that time that Ignis wrote him one for his birthday and he only read it because Prompto snatched it away from his bag and opened it, thinking it was from some girl by the way he got all anxious about it.</p>
<p>
  <span>So...what was </span>
  <em>The Thing</em>
  <span>, really? He had it for so many years he was starting to think it was just how everyone felt about Ignis. </span>
</p>
<p>The thought made him uneasy and he frowned, totally immersed in his inner monologue.</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood if someone else felt </span>
  <em>The Thing</em>
  <span> around Ignis but...understanding it made it </span>
  <em>fine</em>
  <span>? Did Ignis felt </span>
  <em>The Thing</em>
  <span> towards anyone? What did it meant?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-W</span>
  <span>ho’s someone? -He managed to say. His upset expression making the other smile wider, looking over his shoulder to check over their dormant partners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>Me. -</em>
  <span>The tone was low and it made the prince tilted his head, his eyes still over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-And what is </span>
  <em>the wrong idea?</em>
  <span> -Finally his pupils traveled to meet his, and Ignis got strangely conscious of how cold the Ebony can he had in his left felt. He took it the moment he started telling the story of their shared childhood, but that felt like a week ago. The cooler from where it was removed faithfully at where his feet were when he was asleep; and just by hand now that he was outside the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-That you </span>
  <em>like me.</em>
  <span> -It was a bold statement, but it was a strange opportunity that the adviser didn’t want to waste. How could he? That journey was one that might had a One Way ticket. And now that he realized it, it was almost impossible to be alone with him now. Gladio always taking care of him with his big brother nature and his intense sense of duty. Not that he didn’t felt the same for his job but…</span>
</p>
<p>And then there was Prompto, sticking to Noct like a puppy. Jumping from a side to the other, pushing to hug him, talking too loud, waking him up. Surely, his best friend.</p>
<p>So if it wasn’t now...then when? He couldn’t afford at least taking it out of his chest.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he didn’t respect his job. In fact, he was just allowing this slip of his always tight persona because there was nobody else looking. Just him and Noct.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Noctis.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>With whom he had shared everything and gave his all.</p>
<p>It was just a slip. Just a phrase.</p>
<p>“<em>Just a chance.”</em></p>
<p>They were so close that if he pushed a little further he would’ve kissed him. But Ignis wasn’t that way. If anything happened, he wanted it to be on the own, free will of his Prince.</p>
<p>The hold on his left arm got tighter and he waited, his heart running in a skipping beat that felt like a hiccup.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to upset him. Not even if it costed his life.</p>
<p>-They are going to see. -Was the confusing answer that the heir of the Luci gave.</p>
<p>It didn’t require much time for Ignis to understand and he looked once again over his shoulder, finding him asleep. Just like Noctis confirmed.</p>
<p>-Oh, what you care is that they know? -He whispered back. -I’m pretty sure that Gladio already knows. -</p>
<p>The blue let space to the black as his pupil widened. His mouth partially open as the surprise hit, the grabbing losing a little force.</p>
<p>-But...but how? I never…! I don’t know what…! -The shortest mumbled breaking the atmosphere with that signature way he had of speaking. -Wait! What does <em>he</em> knows?! -</p>
<p>Now he was closer again, his eyes defying again.</p>
<p>How could Gladio knew something that he barely discovered? Was the <em>The Thing</em> really that he <em>liked </em>Ignis?</p>
<p>He liked him, for sure, but...did he <em>liked him </em><em><b>liked him</b></em><span>?</span></p>
<p>
  <span>-That </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you, of course. -There it was. Quick. Clean. Clear. </span>
</p>
<p>Death serious stare that transformed into an apologetic expression the other only saw whenever he couldn’t suffice his wishes.</p>
<p>“<em><span>What did he said?”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>What? -Again. A slow burning beat that harshly consumed his way to his throat. </span>
  <span>All the way up, reaching to his head. The ideas where scrambled, they didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he like him? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
<p>What was that? Was it a dream? He surely was asleep.</p>
<p>
  <span>An ignition that started extending to his arms. He needed to do something. He wanted the itching to go away. It raced down his hands, stinging just like he hugged a cact</span>
  <span>u</span>
  <span>ar. </span>
</p>
<p>-I said...-Ignis started. But he couldn’t listen to him anymore.</p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of magic that tingled over and inside his skin. It was like blushing but with electricity. With effervescence. Bubbling to be let out. Shaking a soda can. The first time he summoned the Armiger. That one time that his father praised him in front of his friends, putting his hand over his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but ten thousand worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to let that out… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let it out. </span>
</p>
<p>A bright light came from the ring, a thick circle of magic that move the little grass that existed around them. Like an implosion, that disappeared the second their lips touched.</p>
<p>A kiss.</p>
<p>His first kiss.</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe if he was a frog prince he would’ve get it a long time ago. But as he wasn’t one, this was his first and he founded himself thinking...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it wasn’t his last. </span>
</p>
<p>A click that came out a little too loud. A light so bright that even with his eyes closed, Noctis felt the painful piercing that tortured his eyeballs.</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.-</span>
  </em>
  <span>A familiar, worried voice claimed. Making him break the brief contact he had with Ignis. -I forgot to take off the flash. -</span>
</p>
<p>He turned to see Prompto, who was smiling nervously. Not that Noctis could see it, partially blinded by the light.</p>
<p>
  <span>-Genius. -Gladio mumbled giving him a playful slap on the back of his head. Clicking his tongue with disapprove. -I’ve had to endure this two flirting since we were nineteen and you have to ruin the moment when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>confess?! -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-I’m sorry! I didn’t know the flash was on! And anyway...wasn’t that worthy of a picture? -</span>
  <span>The blond was rubbing his head, when a distinctive sound broke the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>Prompto recognized this sound well. Not because it was particularly noticeable, but because it was so impressive every time he saw Noct perform the summoning that he had memorized by then how it went.</p>
<p>-Hey man, get out of the tent. -His voice was flat and Prompto grasped tightly the camera, looking back at Ignis who dismissed his stare; instead looking to the upper corner of the place.</p>
<p>-Noct...Noct, buddy...Haha...Why…? -On his hand was that thin blade shining in red that allowed him to warp faster and farther. -Man? Brother? My king? Come on, Noct…! -</p>
<p>-I’ll count to three. I’ll give you that as advantage. One… -</p>
<p>The blond gave a last glance to Gladio, looking for help. The man only shrugged, smiling amused.</p>
<p>-Two… -Prompto pushed past his friend, running as fast as he could, grateful that he kept his boots on.</p>
<p>-It’s cheating if you warp! Don’t warp man, is not fair! -</p>
<p>
  <span>-He runs pretty fast. -Was the only </span>
  <span>acknowledgment</span>
  <span> that the Shield made, knowing how it would end.</span>
</p>
<p>-THREE! -Noctis warped anyway, letting some space for the other to run. After all, he needed to cool down.</p>
<p>-I told you he liked you. -The tallest called, sitting tiredly beside Ignis.</p>
<p>
  <span>-Oh? Didn’t take you as the nosy type. -A sip to his coffee. His eyes on the other two, attentive for them. Careful that they wouldn’t wander too far into the desert, in case a da</span>
  <span>emon could appear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-You kidding? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m the nosy type. I have a sister. -They both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>Sometimes, life was truly nice.</p>
<p>“<em><span>The first kiss of a prince. Isn’t that something out of a fairytale?”</span></em></p>
<p>So nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfiction &gt;~&lt; ! And the first time at an exchange as well! It's a present for Cor and I hope you like it!<br/>It's kind of short but I put all my effort in it! I'm really sorry it was so late I was super nervous. </p>
<p>Please let me know what you think! I would be really grateful &lt;3</p>
<p>Meronnia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>